


End of the Road

by jane_x80



Series: Yellow Brick Road [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love you, Tony,” he whispered huskily into Tony’s ear, heart breaking over the man smiling in his sleep. He hoped that this time Tony would hear it and know that he was loved.</p><p>A prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7580077">Yellow Brick Road</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Yellow Brick Road, but really, I think it can stand alone.

Tony DiNozzo stared into those arresting blue eyes as he moaned lustily. One hand was in the salt and pepper hair, more salt now than pepper since they’d gotten together, fisting it, keeping his head still so he could lose himself in those blue, blue eyes as the man’s cock was thrusting in and out of his ass. One of his legs were over the older man’s shoulder, and the other wrapped around his waist, angling himself up, giving him easier access to his prostate as he was fucked into the mattress.

“You lookin’ at me?” the growled question went straight to Tony’s hard cock, currently trapped in between their bodies.

“Yes,” Tony moaned, losing himself in the oceans that were the older man’s eyes.

“Good. Eyes on me,” he ordered.

Like the obedient puppy that he’d been accused of being many times, Tony obeyed, staring deep into those eyes, as the man pounded into him. Sweat dripped from both bodies and when the man reached between their bodies and began jacking off his up-till-then forgotten dick, Tony’s eyes closed of their own volition and he arched up, moaning loudly.

“Love hearing you, Tony,” the man moaned back, hips stuttering.

“Don’t stop,” Tony practically mewled at him, feeling the pressure build within his body as the man continued to fuck him, unerringly striking his prostate with every thrust while his talented hands tugged at his hard cock. “Oh fuck. Oh _fuck. Please…_ ”

The sound of Tony begging made the blue-eyed man groan, panting, trying to stave off his own orgasm. Tony was so hot when he fell apart in bed. Begging to be fucked.

The older man took advantage of Tony’s eyes being closed to attack his bared throat, sucking hard on that spot where his neck met his shoulder, where he knew Tony was super sensitive, watching out of the corner of his eyes how Tony was shuddering, arching up into his every thrust, moaning wantonly, hands now fisting the sheets, pulling them off as he neared completion. His lover was one of the most passionate people he knew, and the thought that this beautiful man underneath him was his made his hips stutter.

“I’m so close, baby,” he moaned. “C’mon. Come for me, baby.” He tightened his fist around Tony’s cock and fucked him as hard as he could and he could feel it – the younger man’s body tensed like a bow, and his ass clenched hard around his cock. He squeezed him hard as he jacked him off.

Tony’s hand was back in his hair, forcing him away from his neck, green eyes wide open, drinking in his blue eyes. Tony’s expression was now determinedly lustful, before the younger man clenched his eyes shut, shuddering and shaking.

“ _Yessssss_! Fuck, yeah. Oh fuck! _Fuck_!” Tony lost it and came over the older man’s hand, spurting hard in the space between their bodies, and he stroked the man, milking his dripping cock, even as he thrusted erratically into him and finally, he came, roaring Tony’s name, his dick deep in Tony’s body.

Long minutes later, he finally pushed himself up off of the younger man, smiling when Tony sighed, eyes already closed, more than half asleep. He pulled out, his smile widening as Tony moaned protesting the loss, and he discarded the condom. He leaned down to kiss Tony’s neck before he crawled off the bed and found his way to the bathroom, cleaned himself up and brought a warm, wet washcloth to clean his lover up before he slid back into the bed, pulling the covers up around them both. Tony was sound asleep by now despite the constant complaints of the less than satisfactory thread count of the sheets on his bed that he had to suffer through but that he refused to capitulate and buy the obscenely expensive high thread count sheets that Tony favored just because he liked being contrary and Tony liked it when he stood his ground. He smiled, seeing the loose-limbed, slack jawed, utterly relaxed body, asleep already. He was in his customary sleeping position, lying on his side, his back to him.

He stared at the beautiful profile that he would never tire of. Tony was something else. A Federal Agent. Someone who he could fuck without feeling like he would break – something he’d worried about with his twink of a last boyfriend – and he was used to dealing with military types or ex-military types, which he definitely was, which meant that Tony never took to heart his growls or threats, and easily adapted to his still somewhat militaristic lifestyle. Plus he loved sparring with the man – he had some slick moves. A weird combination of street brawling, boxing, krav maga, and god knows what else. Which made for a very exciting sex life. And it kept him on his toes, even with his own specialized training.

The man kept him on his toes, period. With his wittiness and clever tongue, and his vast knowledge of just about everything, especially movies. Tony made him laugh and after all the losses he’d had in his life, he needed someone like him. Needed Tony to keep making him laugh. Needed Tony to brighten his day. Brighten his entire fucking _life_.

But Tony was Tony. He was a prickly man. Scared of commitment, scared of acknowledging his own feelings, scared of anything that revealed too much of himself. What he’d learned of Tony’s childhood only made him want to kill the man Tony kept having lunch with every week and often facetiously called “Dad”. He knew that Tony was so wary of commitment because of that man and if he ever got to talk to the man alone, he would most certainly give him a piece of his mind. Somebody obviously needed to.

He carefully slid his body up against Tony’s back, spooning him. It had taken a while for Tony to allow himself to be the little spoon, but if he was careful now, Tony wouldn’t wake up and he would be able to sleep with Tony in his arms, at least for part of the night. His boyfriend was a light sleeper, and if he woke he would leave the bed. And even though they’d been together a whole year, Tony still left his bed halfway through the night. Sometimes he’d find him slumped on the couch in the living room, sleeping through some late night infomercial. Sometimes he’d be sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea, or if it was a bad night, it would be a glass of whiskey or some of his special bourbon. Or even the whole bottle at times. And on really bad nights, Tony would slip out of his house and drive himself home to lick his wounds in private.

Even now, a whole year into their relationship, he rarely spent the night at Tony’s apartment. Tony was a very private person and he hadn’t quite been given the open invitation to invade Tony’s space. Tony seemed to prefer to come to his house. Seemed, especially, to enjoy it when he lit the fireplace in his living room. But despite the year-long relationship, he still didn’t feel welcome in Tony’s apartment. Which made him worry.

On the other hand, Tony had a drawer full of casual clothes in his chest of drawers, and half the space in his closet was taken up with Tony’s expensive suits. It had gradually happened over the year, and he was hoping to be brave enough to ask Tony to move in with him soon.

But still. He was very careful when Tony slept. Anything could wake him. The man had been in law enforcement for over two decades, for god’s sakes. He was used to jerking awake because of nightmares, or when his phone rang. And when his phone did ring, he was dressed and out to work within ten minutes, leaving him with a quick and perfunctory kiss goodbye, his mind already on the case instead of on the man in his bed.

Don’t think of that, he told himself. Tony was in his bed and asleep now. It was time to take advantage of that. He carefully snuggled into that hard body, burying his face in the back of Tony’s neck, inhaling that clean DiNozzo scent that was so intoxicating. He kissed the man’s neck gently as he spooned him, putting one arm under the pillow under Tony’s head, and the other wrapped around his waist.

“Love you, baby,” he whispered into Tony’s ear. “Gnight.”

“Mmmm,” Tony moaned. “Guh…” And he snuffled adorably and stirred, his tongue peeking out as he licked his lips and swallowed, rubbing his ass on his groin, lips curved upwards sleepily.

And that was enough. He stiffened and pushed up, watching Tony’s face. The younger man said nothing else, looking so much younger than his years as he slept. The older man tried to slow his suddenly pounding heart.

He was saying good night, he told himself. Guh-night. That was it. That was definitely it. He wasn’t saying the man’s name. He wasn’t. Definitely not. Was he?

Wanting to test it, he nibbled on the sleeping man’s ear and dropped a kiss on the spot right below it that was guaranteed to make him shudder and moan.

Tony moaned, and shuddered, smiling in his sleep. “Gibbs…” he mouthed softly, curling into a small ball, cuddling into the arm around his waist.

Putting his head back down, the man tightened his arm around Tony and sighed, closing his blue eyes sadly, a stone forming in the pit of his belly, his heart pounding, trying to contain his feelings. His heart pounded in his chest, and he could taste that metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He licked his lips and winced, realizing that he had bitten through his own lip causing it to bleed.

He didn’t know why it still hurt so much. He didn’t know why Tony didn’t stop moaning that name in his sleep. Why not Derek? Why not _his_ name? Hell, why not his last name, when Gibbs was so obviously not a first name? Whoever this Gibbs was, he wasn’t the one in bed with Tony, holding him close, cherishing him the way Derek was. He wasn’t the one to hold Tony when the nightmares were so bad he would cry in his sleep. He wasn’t the one scrutinizing Tony’s every expression, doing his best to bring out that sweet shy smile that he loved so much. He wasn’t the one to fuck this beautiful man, crying out his name as he came. He wasn’t the one whose blue eyes were the ones Tony stared into as made Tony make those obscene, cock-hardening, come-inducing noises in bed. And he wasn’t the one whose heart broke every time Tony said somebody else’s name in his sleep.

He wondered if there was a reason why Tony never said any names when he came. Derek always seemed to be moaning, screaming, or yelling Tony’s name when he found his release, but when Tony came it was with either a curse or some variation of god’s name on his tongue. Never his name. Never Derek. But thank god, never Gibbs either.

Jealousy, anger, and sadness warred for dominance. But in the end he closed his eyes, ran his hand up and down Tony’s side, and whispered his love for the man softly, ignoring the pain in his heart. He loved Tony and he knew Tony loved him. At least a little. And it had to be enough. He could build a life with the man with even the tiniest bit of love. He had enough love for the both of them. If Tony would only let him love him fully, he would understand how his love for the younger man would be enough. He would. If only he could make Tony understand just how much he loved him.

“Love you, Tony,” he whispered huskily into Tony’s ear, heart breaking over the man smiling in his sleep. He hoped that this time Tony would hear it and know that he was loved, and that it was he, Derek, who loved him. Not Gibbs. It was long past time Tony let go of his feelings for this Gibbs.

But it was a long time before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have vague ideas for more prequel for the end of the road for Tony and Derek. But I haven't written anything and this story was one that stood out clearly in my head so I had to write it down. Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> I'm procrastinating my big bang story. Help! Make me go edit that sucker!!! :D
> 
> The song for this story was [In the Still of the Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8z5YdJmMuE) the Boyz II Men version.


End file.
